Das Geheimnis im See
by TalynSlytherin
Summary: Ein Schatz? Und dann noch im See versteckt? Kein Wunder, dass Hogwarts fieberhaft auf die Schatzsuche geht!


_AN: Okay, das war eigentlich mal ein Beitrag zu einer Aufgabe des HPFFA-Komitees  
Trimagisches Turnier 2011, zweite Aufgabe.  
Ich wurde damals nicht rechtzeitig fertig bzw. das Ganze hatte mehr als 3.000 Wörter.  
Da ich die Geschichte aber zu schade finde, um auf meiner HD zu versauern, stelle ich sie halt jetzt rein. ;)_

* * *

Es war eine Geschichtsstunde wie jede andere auch. Fast alle dösten oder beschäftigten sich mit anderen Dingen, ausgenommen natürlich Hermine Granger, die aufmerksam zuhörte, wahrscheinlich als Einzige der Klasse.

Die leiernde, wenig modulierte Stimme von Professor Binns trug auch wenig dazu bei, daran etwas zu ändern.

Draco Malfoy malte gelangweilt das zehnte Strichmännchen auf sein Pergament und war mit seinen Gedanken meilenweit entfernt. Gut, meilenweit war wahrscheinlich übertrieben, eigentlich blieben sie sogar innerhalb des Schlosses. Seit Neuestem hatte er sich in den Kopf gesetzt, das Gryffindormädchen Ginevra Weasley erobern zu wollen, was sich als keine leichte Aufgabe herausstellte. Die anderen Slytherins schüttelten die Köpfe darüber, aber er blieb hartnäckig. Noch nie hatte sich ein Mädchen dermaßen seinen Avancen widersetzt und das spornte ihn zusätzlich an.

„Kommen wir zum großen Diebstahl in Hogwarts", leierte Professor Binns weiter und schwebte über sein Pult.

Hermine hob eifrig die Hand. Einige Schüler sahen unwillig in ihre Richtung, als sie so abrupt aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen wurden.

„Das war im achtzehnten Jahrhundert, nicht wahr?"

„Richtig, Miss Granger." Der Geist lächelte milde. „Im Jahr 1776 entwendeten Diebe einen historischen Gegenstand aus dem Zimmer des damaligen Schulleiters, Professor Woodsleigh. Es heißt, dass es ein sehr mächtiges, magisches Artefakt war, weitere Einzelheiten dazu sind aber nicht bekannt. Die Diebe erhofften sich wohl, das Artefakt für viel Geld verkaufen zu können. Vieles von der Geschichte blieb im Dunklen, wohl auch auf Veranlassung von Woodsleigh. Die Diebe wurden gefasst – aber Gerüchten nach befindet sich das Artefakt noch immer auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände – und zwar dort, wo die Diebe es versteckten, nämlich ganz in der Nähe des Dorfes der Wassermenschen."

Damit hatte er schlagartig die Aufmerksamkeit aller erregt.

„Hier?", fragte Hermine erstaunt. „Ich dachte, das Ministerium hätte … das habe ich zumindest in der Geschichte von Hogwarts gelesen."

Binns sah sie irritiert an. Dann ging ihm wohl auf, dass er ein wenig mehr erzählt hatte, als er hätte sollen. „Nun, es handelt sich hier lediglich um ein Gerücht", versuchte er zu retten, was zu retten war.

Zu spät – man konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich innerlich fast alle auf den Gedanken stürzten. Ein berühmter, vielleicht sogar berüchtigter Gegenstand, und das hier, auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände? Warum war er nie geborgen worden? Und lohnte es sich, danach zu suchen?

Blaise Zabini schrieb etwas auf einen Zettel und schob ihn weiter an Draco.

_Glaubst du, da ist was dran?_

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

_Und wenn? Willst du unter die Schatzsucher gehen? So was Bescheuertes._

Das war seine ehrliche Meinung und er konnte über die plötzliche Aufregung nur verächtlich lächeln. So etwas passte vielleicht zu einem Erstklässler und auf Abenteuer war er sowieso nie versessen gewesen, das gab nur Unannehmlichkeiten und eventuell sogar blaue Flecke. Nein, danke.

Blaise sah ihn strafend von der Seite an.

„Seitdem du Weasley im Kopf hast, scheint dir alles andere egal zu sein", murmelte er leise, aber so unterdrückt, dass Draco nicht darauf reagieren musste.

Nach der Stunde begaben sich alle zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle, wo sich die Neuigkeit wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitete. Draco versuchte, es so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren, aber das erwies sich als recht schwierig, da überall davon gesprochen wurde.

Sogar die Lehrer schienen davon angesteckt zu werden, allerdings mehr negativer Art – man konnte einige gerunzelte Stirnen und hochgezogene Augenbrauen entdecken. Sicher waren sie nicht einverstanden mit dem, was Professor Binns so unbedachterweise herausgerutscht war.

Die Geister wurden einer nach dem anderen mit Fragen bombardiert und zogen es bald vor, die Halle zu verlassen, der Blutige Baron mit einem Gesicht, als ob man ihm eröffnet hätte, dass er ab morgen im Hause Gryffindor herumspuken sollte.

Irgendwann wurde es Draco zu viel und er stand auf.

„Redet euch mal weiter die Köpfe heiß, ich verschwinde, bis ihr wieder zu Verstand gekommen seid", sagte er spöttisch und verließ die Große Halle. So etwas Kindisches aber auch!

Auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer – es hatte durchaus seine Vorteile, Schulsprecher zu sein! – kam er an dem Blutigen Baron vorbei, der ärgerlich vor sich hinmurmelnd in einer Ecke des Ganges schwebte.

Draco konnte einige Worte aufschnappen.

„… vermaledeite Großhals nicht einmal überlegen, was er sagt …"

Er blieb stehen und nickte dem Baron zu.

Der nickte verärgert zurück, aber sein Gesicht wurde etwas freundlicher. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Schülern – selbst denen aus Slytherin – war er Draco wohlgesonnen, und die Sympathie beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Der Blutige Baron war ihm in all den Jahren immer eine verlässliche Informationsquelle gewesen.

„Jetzt sag mir bitte nicht, du zählst auch zu den selbsternannten Schatzjägern", grollte der Baron.

„Ich?" Draco hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich bitte Sie! Seit wann sehe ich aus wie jemand, der verrückt nach so was ist?"

„Dein Glück. Wenn ich noch echte Hände hätte und Binns einen echten Hals, ich wäre geneigt, ihn zu erwürgen. Das Ganze ist absichtlich in Vergessenheit geraten, und er holt es wieder hervor – ein Pfui über ihn."

Ganz gegen seinen Willen wurde Draco nun doch neugierig.

„Das heißt, es stimmt tatsächlich?"

Der Baron zeigte mit einem durchsichtigen Finger auf ihn.

„Schwör mir, dass du _nicht _danach suchen wirst und diese Unterhaltung für dich behältst. Ansonsten werde ich dafür sorgen, dass es dir leidtut."

„Geht klar." Noch ein scharfer Blick aus Richtung des Geistes. „Ja, okay, ich schwöre. Also?"

„Ja, es stimmt", brummte der Geist missgelaunt. „Es soll das Auge des Amun Ra sein."

Draco schnappte nach Luft und sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Unmöglich!"

„Nein. Du verstehst, warum du darüber unbedingt Stillschweigen bewahren musst? Wenn herauskommt, um _was _es sich hier handelt – wenn es denn wahr ist – dann bekommen auch Leute davon Wind, die besser nichts wissen sollten."

Draco nickte, er war immer noch platt.

Der Stein des Amun Ra war ein Smaragd von so hoher Karatzahl, dass es ihn fast unbezahlbar machte. Und er war verflucht – der Sage nach hatte der Sonnengott des alten Ägyptens ihn selbst mit diesem Fluch versehen. Er gewährte dem Träger drei Wünsche – jedoch nur abgrundtief böse, und jeden guten Wunsch würde er dementsprechend in einen bösen verwandeln. Allerdings war der Stein schon seit Jahrhunderten verschollen.

Der Gedanke daran ließ ihn frösteln. Sollte Voldemort den Stein in seine Finger bekommen …

Der Baron nickte, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen.

„Du siehst die Problematik? Ganz Hogwarts wird jetzt nach diesem Artefakt suchen. Zum Glück hat dieser … Kretin wenigstens nicht gewusst, um was es sich handelt. Wenn es sich tatsächlich darum handelt – genau weiß das niemand. Man beschloss damals, das Artefakt dort in seinem Versteck zu lassen und für die Welt gilt er sowieso seit Urzeiten als verschollen."

„Dann muss man es von dort wegschaffen", stellte Draco nach einigem angestrengten Überlegen fest. „Stellen Sie sich vor, es stolpert tatsächlich einer darüber. Ich denke da gerade an Potter und sein sprichwörtliches _Glück _bei so was."

„Wenn das so einfach wäre."

„Ist es nicht?"

„Nein. Professor Woodsleigh hat den Stein in eine magische Truhe verschließen lassen, die nun fest mit dem Grund des Sees verankert ist. Dazu gehören drei Schlüssel, die irgendwo im Schloss oder auf dem Gelände versteckt sind. Und ihre Aufenthaltsorte kennt niemand – niemand, nicht einmal Professor Dumbledore."

„Na, dann ist doch alles geritzt. Es kommt niemand dran."

Der Baron sah ihn an, Draco sah zurück.

„Also nicht so einfach, hm?"

„Benutz bitte deine Intelligenz. Der Dunkle Lord wird bald erfahren, dass hier etwas vorgeht, und man kann von ihm sagen, was man will – dumm ist er nicht. Lieber legt er ganz Hogwarts in Schutt und Asche, als davon abzusehen. Es würde ihm sogar außerordentliches Vergnügen bereiten, das kann ich dir versichern. Er sucht doch nur einen gewichtigen Grund, genau das zu tun – und wenn er als Bonus noch das Auge in die Hände bekommt?"

„Da hat Binns ja eine richtige Lawine losgetreten", murmelte Draco. „Aber wenn die Geschichte mit den Schlüsseln nicht bekannt ist, wie sollte er davon erfahren?"

„Das kann _ich_ dir erzählen", kam plötzlich eine dritte Stimme. Sie klang ärgerlich und auch ein wenig besorgt.

Draco fuhr herum. Der Baron hob den Kopf.

„Sie haben gelauscht, Miss Weasley", stellte er dann trocken fest.

Ginny Weasley grinste kurz und kam in das Licht.

„Eigentlich wollte ich ja mit Ihnen reden", sagte sie und warf einen kurzen, unbehaglichen Seitenblick zu Draco.

„Seit wann reden Gryffindors mit unserem Hausgeist?", stichelte der auch sofort. Aber innerlich verfluchte er ihr Auftauchen – musste es ausgerechnet _sie_ sein? Er hatte angefangen, ihr hartnäckig auf den Fersen zu bleiben und sie unermüdlich um ein Treffen zu bitten – möglichst allein – aber das war nicht ganz das, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Und schon gar nicht in Anwesenheit des Blutigen Barons.

„Du würdest dich wundern", gab Ginny zurück. „Es sind auch andere Leute auf die Idee gekommen, die Geister nach diesem ominösen Gegenstand zu fragen. Und danach die Bilder. Die Fette Dame hat dann schließlich ein wenig geschwatzt."

„Bei Merlins Bart!", entfuhr es dem Blutigen Baron. „_Was _genau hat sie erzählt?"

„Nicht die Sache mit dem Auge von Amun Ra. Aber das sich der Gegenstand in einer Truhe befindet – und die Schlüssel hier irgendwo versteckt sind. Die Ersten suchen schon danach."

„Du hast schon ziemlich lange zugehört." Draco wurde ärgerlich. „Tut ein braver Gryffindor das?" Das konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.

„Ich schon", gab Ginny völlig ungerührt zurück. „Außerdem hätte der Baron mir das auch erzählt, wenn ich ihn darum gebeten hätte."

Der Blutige Baron grollte.

„Kann denn hier niemand seinen Mund halten? Unglaublich. Du siehst also, Draco, ein falsches Ohr könnte bald gespitzt werden."

„Hm." Draco dachte darüber nach. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Was soll´s. Ist ja nicht mein Problem – Dumbledore wird sich schon darum kümmern."

„Was?" Ginny sah ihn fassungslos an. „Spinnst du?"

„Wieso? Was kann ich schon machen? Mich selber auf die Suche nach den Schlüsseln machen, das Auge finden und es in Sicherheit bringen? Träum weiter, Weasley."

„Von _dir _hätte ich auch keine Hilfe erwartet", gab sie hitzig zurück. „Nur immer schön an sich selbst denken, nicht, Malfoy? Du bist ein egoistischer Arsch. Und du kannst mich noch so oft fragen und mir nachstellen, meine Antwort wird immer _nein _sein!"

Das war eine Herausforderung, der zu begegnen war.

„Na gut", sagte Draco nach einer Denkpause. „Ich helfe dir. Unter einer Bedingung."

„Die da wäre?"

„Dass du mit mir ausgehst. Nächsten Samstag. Ohne Zickereien – und ich halte mich auch zurück."

Ginny sah verblüfft aus. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Der Blutige Baron räusperte sich. Die beiden hatten ihn fast vergessen gehabt.

„Du hast mir geschworen, dass du nicht nach dem Auge suchen würdest, Draco."

„Ich suche ja nicht danach, sondern nach den Schlüsseln", gab der schlagfertig zurück. „Oder wäre es Ihnen lieber, Voldemort nimmt hier alles auseinander?"

„Nein", knurrte der Geist. „Also gut – ich habe nicht gesagt, weiß von nichts, und verlange von euch, dass ihr die Schlüssel Dumbledore übergebt, falls ihr sie findet."

Diesmal verkreuzte Draco die Finger hinter dem Rücken, als er es versprach. Es sah so aus, als würde Ginny Weasley genau das gleiche tun.

Ob der Baron das gesehen hatte, oder es vielleicht ahnte? Jedenfalls brummelte er nur und entschwebte.

„Und nun?" Draco sah die kleine Weasley abwartend an.

Die zögerte noch einen Moment und gab sich dann einen Ruck.

„Woher weiß ich, dass du nicht doch ein Voldemort-Befürworter bist, und die Schlüssel postwendend an ihn weiterleitest?"

Dracos Augen wurden hart.

„Vergessen wir´s einfach. Ich habe es nicht nötig, mich vor dir zu rechtfertigen."

Er wandte sich um, doch Ginny war schneller und griff nach seinem Arm. Er hätte sich zwar mit Leichtigkeit losreißen können, aber damit hätte er ihr wehtun müssen, und das wollte er nicht, trotz allem.

„Moment. Ich denke, ich habe ein Recht auf diese Frage", sagte sie ruhig. „Dein Vater sitzt in Azkaban, als verurteilter Todesser. Und du bist auch nicht gerade berühmt für deine Toleranz seitens Muggel."

„Deswegen will ich noch lange nichts mit Voldemort zu tun haben", knurrte Draco. „Das eine hat mit dem anderen nichts zu tun!"

„Ach nein?" Ginny schwieg einen Moment. Sie schien mit sich zu ringen, dann seufzte sie. „Ich weiß, wo einer der Schlüssel ist. Ich hab nur bis jetzt keine Ahnung gehabt, was man wohl damit öffnen könnte."

„Waaas?"

„Ja. Er ist in der Kammer des Schreckens." Das Letzte sagte sie fast trotzig. „Was? Ich weiß genau, dass du über die Kammer des Schreckens bescheid weißt."

„Tue ich, aber woher weißt du …"

Ginny zuckte ungeduldig mit den Achseln.

„Malfoy – ich weiß es eben. Können wir das überspringen?" Sie grinste plötzlich. „Vielleicht erklär ich es dir mal – wenn du ein Butterbier ausgibst."

„Gekauft." Auch Draco musste lachen. „Also, den Schlüssel einsammeln. Fehlen noch zwei. Aber warte mal …, ich glaube … Bane!"

„Was ist mit Bane?"

„Bane weiß, wo noch einer ist. Da bin ich mir sicher. Er hat mal eine kryptische Bemerkung gemacht … nicht zu mir, aber ich konnte mithören. Kann mich nur gerade nicht an die Gegebenheit erinnern. Nächstes Ziel Verbotener Wald, würde ich mal sagen."

„In zehn Minuten beginnt der Unterricht wieder", bemerkte Ginny sachlich.

„Und?"

„Du als Schulsprecher würdest schwänzen?" Jetzt fing _sie_ an zu sticheln.

„Besondere Umstände, besondere Maßnahmen. Jetzt komm endlich, damit wir diese Absurdität hinter uns bringen können."

* * *

Den Schlüssel aus der Kammer des Schreckens zu holen war einfach.

Genauso schnell war Bane zu finden; weniger schnell war ihm die Information zu entlocken, auf die es Draco und Ginny ankam.

Der Zentaur traute dem Slytherin nicht über den Weg und er weigerte sich, mit ihm zu reden. Ginny sprach mit Engelszungen, erklärte noch einmal, warum sie die Schlüssel suchten; aber nur Banes Lebensgefährtin Brienna war es zu verdanken, dass der Pferdemensch schließlich zähneknirschend nachgab.

Bald befanden sie sich auf einer stillen, sonnenbeschienen Lichtung inmitten des Verbotenen Waldes.

„Bane hat gesagt, der Schlüssel ist direkt hier." Ginny klopfte auf die Erde neben einem krummgewachsenen Baum.

„Also dann. _Perfodere_!"

Beide sahen zu, wie Dracos Zauberstab sich daran machte, eine Grube auszuheben. Tiefer und immer tiefer ging es, schon bald zweifelten sie daran, noch etwas zu finden. Doch dann …

„Da!" Ginny griff danach, Draco tat es ihr gleich. Gleichzeitig fassten sie nach dem zarten, silbernen Schlüssel, der inmitten des Drecks auftauchte.

„Hab ihn! Erster!" Ginny strahlte.

„Es fehlt aber noch einer", konterte Draco, den es wurmte, eine Zehntelsekunde zu langsam gewesen zu sein. „Und wo kann der sein?"

Ratlos sahen die beiden sich an. Ein Vogel zwitscherte leise über ihnen, ansonsten war alles still.

„Wir müssen das _jetzt_ über die Bühne bringen", stellte Draco fest. „Ab heute Abend kraucht hier jeder rum."

Wieder zwitscherte der Vogel. Jetzt hörte es sich mehr nach Gesang an.

Irritiert sah Draco hoch. War das nicht …

„Fawkes!", platzte Ginny heraus. „Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du verlässt das Schloss nie?"

Der Phönix trillerte lauthals. Er flog über ihnen, dann ließ er aus der Luft etwas fallen, und Draco fing es auf, mehr im Reflex.

„Der letzte Schlüssel. Glaubst du, Dumbledore hat ihn geschickt?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Ginny sah zweifelnd drein. „Der Baron hat doch gesagt, dass er auch nicht wusste, wo die Schlüssel sich befinden."

„Egal. Auf zum See", entschied Draco, und sie machten kehrt. Noch hatten sie Zeit, noch währte der Unterricht. Danach würden die Schatzjäger das Gelände durchkämmen, und ihre Chancen würden vernichtend schwinden, unerkannt zu der versteckten Truhe zu kommen.

Erst als sie am Seeufer standen, wurde ihnen klar, dass sie etwas vergessen hatten.

„Sag mal – wie lange kannst du eigentlich die Luft anhalten?", frotzelte Ginny.

„Mist!"

„Was ist mit Dianthuskraut? Das hat Harry doch damals benutzt …"

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Wir trampeln mitten in Snapes Unterricht, Verzeihung, dürfen wir mal, wir suchen einen Schatz und müssten uns mal ein wenig von Ihrem Vorrat Dianthuskraut bedienen? Ich wette, er gibt es uns sofort und wünscht uns viel Glück."

„Hast du vielleicht einen besseren Vorschlag?", gab Ginny hitzig zurück.

„Ja, du übergibst die Schlüssel Dumbledore und Ende der Geschichte."

Es platschte laut und beide blickten wieder zum See. Die Seehäuptlingin Murcus war aufgetaucht und sah ihnen schweigend entgegen.

„Als Nächstes erzählt sie, dass sie uns eine luftdichte Wasserkutsche bereitstellt", murmelte Draco. Ihm missfiel die Situation, das Ganze kam ihm schon seit dem Auftauchen des Phönix´ wie ein abgekartetes Spiel vor.

Ginny musste grinsten.

„Selbst wenn – kannst du etwa Meerisch?"

Murcus kam ein Stück näher an den Rand und winkte ihnen.

Ginny trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Weasley, geh nicht so nah …"

Als hätte er es geahnt, plötzlich packte die Wasserfrau das Mädchen und blitzschnell zog sie sie in den See und unter die Oberfläche.

Draco fluchte und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was sollte das? Und was konnte er tun? Hinterherspringen? Welchen Zweck hätte das Ganze – auch noch ersäuft zu werden? Aber nur hier herumstehen und maulaffenfeil halten war sicher auch keine Lösung. Und zum Hilfe holen reichte die Zeit nicht.

Fast gegen seinen Willen sprang er ins Wasser und tauchte den beiden hinterher. Das Wasser war eiskalt und in voller Kleidung zu schwimmen behinderte ihn um einiges. Vor sich konnte er verschwommen Murcus sehen, und Ginny, die fest und um sich schlagend in ihrem Griff hing.

Noch immer hatte er keine Ahnung, was er tun konnte.

Ein heftiger Ruck und er wurde vorwärts gerissen. Jetzt gab es kein wohl kein Zurück mehr, ein Blick auf den grimmig aussehenden Wassermenschen neben ihm bestätigte das. Die Atemluft wurde langsam knapp und Draco wehrte sich ebenfalls heftig, doch die Seewesen waren viel stärker und kräftiger als Menschen.

Als er es fast nicht mehr aushielt und beinahe den See eingeatmet hätte, wurde er grob geschubst und plötzlich erhielten seine Lungen wieder Sauerstoff. Keuchend brach er zusammen, Ginny direkt neben ihm. Das Mädchen würgte nur schwach, sie war ein paar Sekunden länger unter Wasser gewesen.

Draco wollte ihr hochhelfen, als sein Arm heftig mit etwas Hartem zusammenstieß. Eine kleine Truhe, völlig unscheinbar, inmitten dieser merkwürdigen Luftblase.

„Weasley." Seine Stimme klang inmitten dieser Unterwasserwelt merkwürdig. „Sie haben uns direkt hingeführt. Das stinkt. Wir sollten verschwinden und die Truhe nicht öffnen."

„Meinst du? Jetzt will ich es aber wissen." Sie rappelte sich auf und steckte die zwei Schlüssel in das Schloss. Abwartend sah sie ihn an. „Du hast den dritten."

„Das ist völlig verrückt."

„Ja, aber es wird scheinbar von uns erwartet. Jetzt mach schon!"

Nur zögernd griff Draco in die Tasche seines triefnassen Umhanges und steckte widerstrebend den letzten Schlüssel an seinen dazugehörigen Platz.

Die Truhe öffnete sich langsam.

Slytherin und Gryffindor starrten gespannt hinein.

Einige Sekunden vergingen.

Dann prustete Draco plötzlich los und setzte sich vor Lachen auf den Sandboden. Ginny sah noch einige Momente mehr fassungslos darauf, dann stimmte sie in sein Lachen ein.

„Das ist alles?", brachte sie hervor und hielt sich die Seiten. „Das alles für einen Fake? Seit wann ist ein Smaragd eigentlich rosa?"

Und sie holte ein dünnes Pergament hervor, das unter dem schlichten, rosaleuchtenden Stein lag. Der ganz offensichtlich künstlich war. Der Text darauf lautete: „Lieber Hogwarts-Schüler, liebe Hogwarts-Schülerin. Ich freue mich, dass ihr den Hinweisen gefolgt seid. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Gewinn des dritten Turnierpreises. Gez. Professor Woodsleigh."

„Kapierst du das?" Draco konnte nicht mehr vor Lachen. „Das Ganze war von Anfang an eine Illusion. Woodsleigh muss eine Art Schnitzeljagd gemacht haben. Die Geschichte ist einfach nur Teil eines – zugegeben - anspruchsvollen Turniers!" Das war nicht ganz das, was er glaubte, aber wozu weiter ausführen?

Ginny wurde langsam wieder ernst und sah dann nachdenklich vor sich hin.

„Glaubst du, Dumbledore hat davon gewusst?"

„Aber bestimmt." Draco schmunzelte und streckte eine Hand aus, um ihr hochzuhelfen. „Der Phönix? Die Wassermenschen? Das alles muss sich im Laufe der Jahre verselbstständigt haben. Es war nur die Rede von einem Schatz, von einem Artefakt – selbst der Blutige Baron war sich ja nicht sicher, ob es sich tatsächlich um das Auge handelte. Vielleicht ist das Turnier damals abgebrochen worden, warum auch immer, und die Schlüssel blieben an den Stellen versteckt – und wer hätte Interesse gehabt, einen Fake aus einer Truhe zu holen?"

„Das ist doch total unlogisch", sagte Ginny grübelnd. „Dann wäre doch der Diebstahl … Moment mal." Sie musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd.

„Weasley." Draco lächelte. „Es ist _bestimmt_ zu erklären. Ich wette, Dumbledore wird _alles_ dazu erläutern – und zwar hieb- und stichfest."

„Hmhm – da könntest du recht haben." Ginny hatte endlich begriffen. „Also gibt es kein Artefakt … und schon gar kein Auge des Amun Ra. Und es lohnt sich absolut nicht, Hogwarts umzukrempeln."

„Nope. Alles nur Gerüchte." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Denkst du …"

„Wir sollten einfach nur von hier verschwinden und den Stein und das Pergament mitnehmen, das ist, was ich denke."

„Du willst es also nicht weiter ergründen?"

„Wozu? Es _gibt _nichts, was sich zu ergründen lohnen würde. Außer vielleicht, was dein nasses T-Shirt wohl preisgibt, wenn es noch weiter runterrutscht."

Draco grinste und wich dann lachend zurück, als Ginny begann, auf ihn einzuschlagen.


End file.
